Federico
Federico is an exchange student at Studio On Beat. He's from Italy and currently, he stays at Violetta's house because his mother is a friend of Germán's. At first, he and Violetta didn't get along very well and he wanted to tell Germán her secret because he "doesn't like lies", but later, they became good friends and he agreed to keep her secret of her attending the Studio. In Season 2, Federico returned at the Studio and he fell in love with Ludmila, and so did she; but Ludmila didn't want to admit it at first. But later, in episode 77, they share their first kiss and later, they officially become a couple. Federico also wrote a new song called "Luz, Cámara, Acción". Federico is potrayed by Ruggero Pasquarelli. Personality Federico is a good guy. At first, he seems like a bad guy, as he was going to tell Germán about Violetta's secret, but soon, his true personality is revealed when he became friends with Violetta and the rest of the students at Studio On Beat. Character History 'Season 1' Part 2 Ag the end of the series, in episode 56, when Federico first came to the Studio, there was no-one, because there was no water so everyone went to Resto Band. He met Violetta and they didn't get along very well at first and Federico wanted to tell Germán Violetta's secret of her attending the Studio, but then Violetta found out that Federico will stay at their house, and after they got to spend some time with each other, they became good friends and Federico promised not to tell anyone that she secretly attends the Studio. Federico also used to have a crush on Violetta, but then they agreed to be just friends. 'Season 2' Part 2 At the end of Season 2, when Federico returned from his tour, he went to visit the students at the Studio. After some time, he fell in love with Ludmila, and so did Ludmila. At first, she didn't want to admit it, but it was pretty obvious. Later, in episode 77, Federico and Ludmila kissed and then they started dating. Federico also wrote a song called "Luz, Cámara, Acción". 'Season 3' Part 1 TBA Part 2 TBA Trivia *He is the third Italian that appeared on the series. The first was Francesca and the second was Luca. *He can play the guitar and the piano. *He is currently dating Ludmila. *He encouraged Violetta to tell the truth to her father about her attending the Studio. *Gregorio used to dislike him, because Pablo chose him to be the exchange student, and Gregorio didn't want to have anything related to Pablo while he was the director of Studio 21. *When Violetta first met him, she thought he was a bad person, but later on, they become close friends. *He used to have a crush on Violetta. *León didn't like him very much in season 1, because Federico had a crush on Violetta. *He is a very good singer. *Not much is known about his family, except that he grew up alone with his mom and they fought a lot (revealed in episode 58 of season 1). *In season 1, both Camila and Francesca had a crush on him. *He was the winner of the reality show "Talents 21". *In season 1, episode 67, he sang "Te Esperaré" for "Talents 21". *Federico, along with Francesca and Luca, he sang Vieni, Canta, which is the Italian version of Ven Y Canta. He also sang it for the finale of "Talents 21". *He told Violetta that no matter how hard he tries he still has feelings for her, but Violetta said that she didn't feel the same for him, so they agreed to be just friends. (revealed in episode 64 of season 1) *In Season 1, he made his first appearence in episode 56, and his last appearence in episode 71. *He had to go back to Italy, right after Talents 21 ended. *He wrote the songs Luz, Cámara, Acción and Rescata Mi Corazon. *He's an only child. *Federico was a recurring character in Season 1 and 2, but he became a main character in Season 3. *Broduey imitated him when he was singing by putting his hand in front of his head * The name Federico means "Peaceful Ruler" * It is possible that he dislikes Felipe * He returned in season 2, episode 46, and appeared in almost every episode since. *He is in the band "All For You" with León, Andrés, Maxi and Broduey. *He danced with Naty for YouMix dance contest. *He doesn't appear in the beginning of Season 2 *He once danced with Angie and Violetta. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Friends of Ludmila Ferro Category:Friends of Francesca Caviglia Category:Friends of Camila Torres Category:Friends of Maxi Ponte Category:Friends of Natalia Vidal Category:Friends of Leon Category:Friends of Broduey Category:Friends of Marco Tavelli Category:Friends of Diego Hernandez Category:Protagonist Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Federico Related Pages Category:Characters With Crushes on Violetta